Seven years of separation
by Thousand Autumn
Summary: Celia has been living in Pika Jima for 3 years. This island gets constantly invaded by pirates and many are killed. What would happen when the higher ups decides to go under a pirate crews protection? What if she reunites with her childhood friend? Ace/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hello! This is my first fan fiction so please don't get mad if it sucks and I'm sorry if the story is a little cliché…

I do not own One Piece since it belongs to Oda Eiichiro. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p>There was a girl with long golden hair who was about eleven years old; holding hands and running with two other boys in the middle of a forest at night. One boy was wearing a straw hat with a scar under his right eye that looked around ten. The other boy was clearly taller and older with some freckles over his face and he looked around thirteen. The brothers both held metal pipes.<p>

"Come one Ceil! Run faster! We have to get you somewhere safe before those bastards find you! Luffy, remember to stay focus since they can come charging at us from any direction" Yelled the freckled face boy to the straw hat boy, while yanking the tired girl to run faster.

"A-ace, why does this recently always happen to me? What do they even want from me?" sniffed the weary girl, her hazel eyes had little tears forming in them. She was usually pretty good at locking her emotion but not today.

"Don't worry Ceil. Luffy and I will protect you so relax." Smiled the freckled boy.

"Yeah Ceil, you did nothing wrong." Grinned the straw hat boy.

The girl rubbed her eyes to get rid of her tears and nodded meekly. She tucked her dangly necklace inside her T-shirt and sped up her pace. Suddenly, a dagger was thrown from behind them and slid past the kids by a few inches, making them freeze and turn around. Two pirate men came out from behind the bushes, both grinning like a cat finding its prey.

The freckled boy immediately moved in front of the younger kids and took a fighting stance with his pipe which made the pirates laugh.

One pirate was really tall and carried a long sword, while the other pirate was really chubby and he held a dagger that looked exactly like the one that was aimed at the kids.

"Hey brats, if you don't want to get hurt, then hand over the girl to us." said the fat pirate while pointing his dagger towards the kids and stepping in closer to them.

"What do you pirates even want from her?" glared the freckled boy. Behind him the girl started to tense up again and gripped her necklace, while the straw hat boy also positioned himself in front of the girl and tried to stand beside his brother but got pushed back instantly behind him.

"Well, let's just say she might be our little key that can get us rich and make our crew the strongest crew in the world!" laughed the tall pirate.

That one statement made the freckled boy snap back in anger.

"CEIL IS NOT A TOOL!" he yelled and quickly moved in front of the tall guy, so fast that he didn't notice and punch him hard in his stomach; making him unable to move. He turned around to face the dumbfounded fat guy and knocked him out with a jab from his pipe.

The girl relaxed again; sighed and went to the freckled boy to check if he had any injuries. "Awwww Ace- I wanted to fight too!" pouted the straw hat boy. The girl smiled while the freckled boy sighed, "Next time Lu but for now we should run."

The kids quickly tried to run again, but soon got ten other pirates following their trail. The kids started to dash as fast as they can and went through random parts of the forest to try and get the pirates of their trail but the kids came to a halt.

None of them where actually looking where they were going, and now they ended up at the beach with pirates surrounding them to make escape impossible.

The pirates all held swords and other weapons except for one guy. He was tall and very muscular and he wore a red cape. Clearly he was the captain.

"Hello brats. I am the great Muscle Joe with the bounty of 35,000,000 million beri and I am the captain of the Bloody Ring pirates! I ate the Mori Mori no Mi (muscle muscle fruit) which gives me very strong muscles that can crush your skull with my bare hands if you don't hand over the girl" Joe threatened.

"Are you pirate's retards? We would rather die than to hand Ceil over to you filthy bastards!" spat out the freckled boy while getting into a fighting stance again.

"Then looks like you brats have to die! GET THEM!" Yelled Joe to his crew members.

This time the straw hat boy and the girl also joined into fight them. The kids threw punches, kicks and jabbed them with their pipe; knocking the pirates out one by one which surprised the pirates, until only three of them where left. Including the captain who had a very pissed off look.

"YOU WRENCH! Now you will pay!" declared Joe as he moved towards the straw hat boy, who was panting and not paying attention and punch him hard on the face. The straw hat boy flew and flew until he crashed into a tree and the tree toppled over and fell right on top of him.

"Luffy!" The freckled boy and the girl yelled in union while trying to run towards him. The good thing was that Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum fruit) and turned into a rubber man so the punch that was thrown at him took little damage but he couldn't move from the tree that toppled on top of him.

One of the men who were knocked out by the kids woke up, grabbed the freckled boy's arm and made him drop his pipe so he couldn't attack or run towards the straw hat boy and forbid him to move.

The girl was too concerned for the straw hat boy that she didn't see Joe coming towards her. He then punched her stomach, just enough so she wouldn't go flying few meters away but it still made her cough out blood and her eyes all hazy.

"No…" she chocked.

Joe quickly tossed the half unconscious girl towards his remaining crew.

"Take the brat back to my ship. Tie her up with sea stone cuffs since there's a chance she might have some kind of devil fruit." Yelled Joe.

The freckled boy jerks his head up to see the girl being carried off.

"YAMERO(stop!)!" he kicks the pirate who had his arms pined, grabbed his pipe and ran towards Joe. He launched an attack with his pipe and smacked muscle Joe in the stomach, making him swagger and grunt. This caused the two unharmed pirates that were caring the girl stop.

"LET HER GO!" screamed the freckled boy as he ran towards the two pirates but he was stopped when Joe slammed his head against the earth crust breaking its surface.

The freckled boy coughed out blood. Gasping in pain; it looked as if he broken a rib or two.

The girl tried to escape the grasp of the two pirates but failed. She can only watch in horror as her friend was huffing for air.

"ACE!"

Joe snares as he motions for his crewmates to follow back. "That's what you fucking brats get for messing with me."

The girl couldn't help but shutter at the sight of the freckled boy struggling to stand up.

"Ace it's okay please don't hurt yourself anymore… We'll meet at sea in a couple of years so please just promise you won't hurt yourself…"

The freckled boy slowly stood up, wiped the blood that was dripping from his face and dashed up to Joe and sent a hard mighty kick on Joe's stomach making him stagger back.

"What's the point of being born a man when you can't even protect your friend!"

"YOU FUCKING BRAT! Hurry up and die already!" shrieked Joe as he once again punched the freckled boy to the ground making him go limp.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! I-I'll go with you guys so please…" The girl stuttered to say the last part.

"Whatever, the kid lost too much blood to live anyways. Enjoy your last hours of life, brat." Grinned Joe while leading his crew back to his ship.

"Promise. Luffy and I will find you again…" mutter the freckled boy as his eye sight started to waver, his body felt numb and he couldn't move a single muscle.

All he could do was listen to the weary voice of the girl yelling there name, getting fainter by the second, until the ship was gone and the island was back to its peaceful self as if nothing has ever happened.

* * *

><p><em><span>SEVEN YEARS LATER (SOMEWHERE OVER THE GRAND LINE)<span>_

In the middle of nowhere, there was a huge whale like ship floating on the peaceful sea. On the deck there was a young man wearing an orange cowboy hat that had a grinning smiley and a frowning smiley, and his face was dotted with freckles that made him look younger. He was zoning out at the sea.

He sighed and muttered something to himself as he surveyed the sea.

"Yo Ace, You do know that it's 4am right? It's pretty rare to see you up this early. Somethin' bothering you?" Asked a pineapple haired who yawned as he approached the other male.

"Just had a dream from when I was a kid"

"Luffy?"

"Sort of…" The freckled male sighed. "It's complicated"

"I see"

"So what do you want?" Asked the freckled male as he turned away from the sea to face the pineapple head man.

"Just came to let ya know that we'll be arriving at the island in two to three hours" He lazily smiled.

"There's a rumor going around saying that there are really hot chicks living in that island."

Both the freckled boy and the pineapple head man looked up to see a guy who had a brown colored pompadour hairstyle.

"Thatch, don't go head over heels over the chicks or else your goanna scare the shit out of them and make them lose our trust that we spend years trying to make." smirked the Pineapple head man.

"Oh, shut up Marco you flaming chicken" barked Thatch which made the freckled boy chuckle.

"Hey, I'm a freaking _phoenix_!"

Suddenly someone from the crow nest shouted.

"Hey look! You can see the island."

The three commanders stopped what they were doing and examined the sea like everyone else who was up. The freckled boy squinted his eyes; he could barely make out a grayish rectangle floating in the middle of the sea.

"Wow… what is that?"

"No wonder the island is well protected; it has a freaking high mountain barrier" someone blurred out from crow nest.

Marco smiled, "A mountain barrier eh, with this we can relax and walk around with no marines following our tail"

"Hell yeah! Vacation time!" cheered Thatch and most of the other crew members.

"How do we get in?" Asked the freckled man.

"There's suposed to be a secret entrance somewhere in those mountains. We'll go in from there" Replys Marco.

"Something tells me that we're going to have a fun time there." smirked the freckled man.

Today was going to be one of the most memorable day for the freckled man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hello. I changed my use name from KomoSui to Thousand Autumn. Thanks for the reviews and everyone who read the first chapter and I'm very sorry for the late update! My mom downloaded a virus on the computer and it took some time to fix it by myself (sigh-) Oh and lately I've been getting a lot of homework from school. I made this chapter extra long so please don't get mad. Hontou ni Gomennasai!

From here the chapters are mostly going to be about the seven years after Celia was kidnapped. It may be a little confusing but I'll explain everything further into the chapters. If you have questions please send me a message.

I do not own One Piece since it belongs to the wonderful Oda Eiichiro (except I'm still pretty depressed about what happened at Marine Ford). Oh, and I only own my OCs.

Please Enjoy!

(^o^/)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Celia's POV<strong>_

I woke up with a gasp. I quickly looked around my simple room and sighed; I was just having a childhood dream. I took a deep breath and exhaled; shaking the memory of Ace covered in blood out of my head. It's been about seven years since that incident… it made me go apart from my beloved Dawn island, but on the bright side; if that incident didn't occur I probably wouldn't have met all my friends on this island.

I relaxed and closed my eyes, once again trying to fall back asleep. Now that I thought about it, Ace has been out at sea for a little more than a year now. I still have his first bounty poster safely hidden under my bed. For some reason this island forbids people to have newspapers and bounties poster except for the higher ups. The good thing was that his bounty was constantly rising that the higher ups lost tract of his old ones so I took the chance to steal one.

Gosh… but if anyone finds out, I'll be in so much trouble.

… Nemurenai

That's just great. I let out a yawn and got up from bed and stretched my sore muscles. I quickly yanked off my pajama and replaced it with my lime colored strap blouse, navy sorts and brown flats.

I went up to my mirror, comb my golden hair and put on my oval necklace, for some reason it always makes me feel safe when I have it on me. The necklace was really a mystery since it doesn't seem to be some kind of crystal. It had every single color you can think of and the colors constantly swirl like it's alive. I had this accessory forever, and it was the only thing that connected me to my unknown parents. Besides, it looked priceless.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time, grabbed my long grey jacket and jumped out from the window since it's faster that way.

* * *

><p>I climbed up my favorite redwood tree to see the sun rise that I haven't seen forever. This tree was one of the few trees that are taller than our great mountain shield that surrounds the whole island. Sadly most people aren't allowed to get out from the island like me so many don't know what the sea looks like. I'm one of the very few people on this island who is "brave" enough to climb this tree; others are afraid they might slip and fall.<p>

The wind rustled past my knee length hair and my hazel eyes gazed at the beautiful landscape. A smile automatically formed on my lip as I watched the morning sea. I always love the sea since I always felt free and refreshed from doing so.

I still can't believe that I woke up this early… I mean I am probably the island's heaviest sleeper! This one time apparently there was a massive earthquake few years ago and I slept through the whole time. Well at least it really didn't cause any damage. I won't wake up unless:

The island is under attacked

It's past 10am in the morning

Someone comes to scream in my ear

Whenever I had a bad dream I usually fall straight back to sleep or if my past comes to haunt me, I usually go and bunk with someone else's room and sleep with them, but today it felt a little different. It feels as if my instinct where telling me to stay awake.

"Well it's not every day when you get to see the island's heaviest sleeper waking up before everyone else." chuckles a mysterious voice coming from below.

I tensed up and jerked my head down but soon relaxed when I see a familiar woman as she climbs up the tree.

"Oh, shut it Lena. Why are you also up this early?" I question her while helping her up.

"Probably the same reason as you. Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, by the way Hiro, Zen and Mao are also up" Lena answered as she sits down beside me.

What Lena said got me worried; I mean what are the odds of the five strongest people waking up so early as if the island was going to be attacked? As if Lena could read my mind she smiled and patted my head.

"Oh, you worry too much. Our island is so well protected that even Marines can't come in. Also do you remember that we're going to form an alliance with one of the youko? With that, no pirate or marine would be stupid enough to attack our island ever again."

"True, but I still find it a miracle that the higher ups agreed on this, I mean they're still pirates." I said. Well I was perfectly fine with this but many people in the village hated pirates so I was still a little nervous about the outcome.

"Are you doubting my powers? I said it's fine since I didn't feel anything particularly dangerous from them" Said Lena with a huff.

I smiled while remembering a certain rubber man that always excitedly told the same old story about his pirate savior. "Yeah, you're right sorry and besides, not all pirates are bad."

We sat there together watching the sun rise, of course both of us never knew how big the day was going to be.

"Well since I have nothing else to do, I might as well just finish my work so we can maybe go to the crystal lake in the afternoon. You should do your job too." Smiled Lena as she stretched her muscles while standing up.

I sighed. "Lena I'm the commander of the Supporter group, what is there to do?"

"Think: it wouldn't hurt to train your spirit power thing. There's always no harm on getting better control of it." Shrugs Lena as she starts to hop down the tree.

Lena flashes her smirk, "Later" and with that she's out of sight.

Sigh, it's been about three years since Hiro and I drifted into this island called Pika Jima which is known for the crystals that could be mined here. Because of the crazy mining you can do here, many greedy pirates sails there but majority of times, they could never set foot on the island because

A) The island was like a bowl, in the middle is the village while a thick, high mountain wall surrounded the whole island  
>B) There's only one gateway that is well hidden behind a waterfall<br>C) The protection system

The protection system was like our island's very own warrior system to fight back pirates and sometimes marines since the higher ups of the island absolutely hated the world government. Another reason I love this island. Anyways the protection system is divided into nine divisions. Attack, defense, healing, strategist, support, look out, assassination, info gathering and beginners.

I am in charge of the supporters group. Basically my division is made up of warriors who are skilled in more than one range of skill but they are not particularly strong enough to join the other division. Basically we just help any of the divisions when they need it.

Lena is in charge of the strategist group which is in charge of making plans for the whole island and also telling other divisions what to do when the island is under attacked. She's extremely smart and to go with her intelligence she ate the Chie Chie no Mi (Knowledge knowledge fruit) that lets her see the future. I think it's really cool but Lena hates it since she doesn't have complete control over her devil fruit.

She's two years older than me with pitch black hair that come down to her hip and wears glasses on top of her violet eyes. People say that we are like polar opposites which I agree. People say that I'm more of a gentle type while Lena loves to mess with people.

_sigh_  
>There's nothing else to do so just as well train.<p>

I quickly slid down the tree and stumble as I hit the rough ground. Slowly I made my way closer towards the forest.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the air that had a mossy smell.

Zaaaa…. The familiar tingly sensation ran past my whole body as I felt energy all around me.

Three years ago I unlocked this weird telekinesis power that lets me control living things… well spirits I guess. I always thought that it was haki but apparently haki can't remove spirits from their body and talk to them. The cost is my blood. If I used this power for too long, I start to get woozy, but if I have some food afterwards I'm usually okay.

Last week I found out that I can also do that with earth/natural spirits. Guess I'll start from there.

I stretched out my left hand with my palm facing forward.

"Earth spirits, please come forth".

*Fuwa.*

Multiple glowing green lights came floating from the ground as they slowly gather in front of my palm.

Now that I think about it, why can't any of the spirits come from plants?

I used my right hand and gently used it to press the hand against a nearby tree.

"Earth spirits, please gather here"

"….."

Okay…. that's unexpected. Maybe I'll practice with for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Lena<strong>

Crap. Lately more outsiders know the entrance to our island which makes our proud mountain barriers pretty much useless.

Now what the hell are we suppose to do when two divisions from the Protection System are currently dropping off the brainless bastards who tried to attack our Village and restocking random shit. Who's fucking idea was it to get both the assassination and info gathering away from the island.

Sure it's their job for the assassination division to dump the wimpy pirates that we beat of to some random island, but why did the higher ups need to send the info gathering group to get updated bounties and news now.

Sometimes they really remind me of old gossiping ladies who has to know everything... Well technically they are old geezers and hags but that's beside the point.

It usually takes the info gathering group about three month to come back and the assassination division takes about three weeks but not this time. The assassination group was apparently going to kill some pirates that are spreading rumors about our island. It's going to take about a month or two to track them down.  
>Sigh. Now that's easily 200 fighters gone. Pika Jima only has about 2,000 people and only 900 of us are fighters.<p>

God damn it!

Lena was currently bitching at herself while walking towards a white house that was up on a hill. She was heading to the strategist's group's research house where future plans for the village was made.

Now what to do… It's my responsibility if something goes wrong with the island. I don't want that incident from twelve years ago to happen again…

Lena lost her parents who were warriors twelve years ago simply by a miss calculation by the former strategist commander. She doesn't want anyone to die because of a miss.

HER miss.

Before Lena knew it she was at the door. The door was never locked so she easily got in. Nobody who wasn't a part of the strategist group was stupid enough to steal from them.

Lena quickly walked in and head over to her desk…well the place with piles of paper since she's not much of an organized person.

With a sigh she starts to flip through documents for several minutes.

*Doku*

Lena stumbled as her vision started to blur.

_Fuck not now... I knew that today was a bad day...ugh god damn it!_

The black haired girl wobbles her way to the makeup mirror which is placed on a wall not too far away from her desk. She looks at the mirror and sees glowing violet eyes staring back.

Lena starts to take deep breath and close her glowing violet eyes. She braced for the random clips of the future to start crashing into her brain. But all she was feeling was a piercing pain that erupted from her left breast; basically her heart.

_What? This wasn't supposed to…_

The confuse girl crash into the wall and slip down to the floor. She touches the painful part of her body where her important organ is but feels warm, sticky liquid.

_What the hell? Blood?_

"W-who…" Lena coughs out more blood.

"Humph, looks like your brain is the only thing that got you the title of a commander." chuckled a male voice.

Lena desperately tried to look at her attacker but failed when the wind was knocked out from her body making her lose more blood.

"Sorry, but my plan would be ruined if you have your vision crap and tell everyone. I never really wanted to kill you but it has to be done now."

_Seriously? This little fucker isn't going to let me look at him is he… God that hurt like a BITCH! But more importantly…_

"W-… Are..After.." Lena tries her best to speak.

"Huh?"

"What the fuck are you after!" She screamed as loud as she could; causing her to cough out more blood. Surprisingly she was still conscious after losing so much blood.

"Funny story. I was planning to invade this island for a long time but look who came 'floating' into the island? The key to the devils!"

Lena's eyes widen. How does this mother fucker know about that myth? But surprisingly he believed it.

Lena plants a weak smirk on her face. "What are you a kid-"

"It's no use trying. I've done some research. She has that devil's mark on the back of her neck." The smirk fell from Lena while it was placed on the attacker.

"You… Wouldn't even be able to touch her..."

"She may have a unique power but it's useless in close combat." The voice snorts.

"Everyone will protect her." Lena argues back.

"Would they be able to if the island was well… Perhaps invaded today?" The attacker said in a sickly sweet voice. Lena could just feel his smirk.

Lena uses her remaining strength and pushes her head up. "Don't you dare!"

The strategist commander was stomp on her back by her attacker so she couldn't see his face.

The attacker lashes out on poor Lena. "Why won't you just fucking die!"

All Lena could do was curse under her breath as she listened to the footsteps of her attacker presiding to head outside. Shortly after, she unwillingly let the darkness consume her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Celia<strong>

It's been about two hours of hardcore training and I was starting to get dizzy from blood loss. I need to eat.

I let out a little yawn as I slowly head over to the mansion where all the commanders live.

"Morning Celia"

I look ahead and see the familiar raven hair male.

"Good Morning Hiro." I beam a smile as I jog up to where he stands.

"You do know its 6 am right?" He looked at me with concern written all over his face which made me a little annoyed.

Hiro was probably somewhere around my age and he's been my best friend for seven years. He has the power to control wind without a devil fruit but his power fuels on blood like me. He has short black hair, blue eyes and he usually wears a plaid shirt.

"Can you just please let it go, I'm pretty surprised myself you know. What about you? I heard from Rena that you woke up two hours ago."

"You know that I'm a light sleeper unlike a certain someone."  
>He said with a mocking tone.<p>

"Hey! I was using the time to train you know." I said while I formed a dozen of earth spirits. "Watch" I pointed them towards a bush. In a matter of seconds the floating lights hovered over to the bush and the bush starts to wither; leaving a green crystal like oar wafting around the dead plant.

I turned around and grinned at him as he had a surprised look in his eyes.

"Pretty good for only two hours of training. What gave you the idea of using your mini earth spirits as life drainer?"

"Well... First I kind of thought its weird that the earth sprits only come out from the ground, so I tried doing that with plants and after some experiments I ended up with this. And it turns out that this crystal can…" I went up to the crystal and pushed it back into the withered bush and in an instant; it turns back into a healthy bush. "Absorb energy and transport it somewhere else" I finished.

"Celia that's great, but please don't use your powers too much or you might-"

"Hiro its fine. I know as much as you do that we should never use our full power" I quickly answer while looking around to make sure no one was nearby.

"...Okay just making sure since you did end up in bed for days like last time"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please like your reaction is any better."

"Hey, I'm just a little worried about you."

"More like extremely." I said with a giggle

We continue in silence as we head home.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

As the two early birds enter the door and head over to the kitchen there are three people there, all gawking at spirit user...

"This is just freaking great. The worlds going to end today..." muttered a red head and a blond.

Celia rolled her eyes."Yes I woke up extremely early. Zen and Sam please just let it go."

Zen is the commander of the Attackers group and he's 19 years old. He ate the Buki Buki no Mi that lets him make weapons out of thin air. He has red eyes and hair. Just like what the title said, the attackers division is the warriors that fight against on coming enemies.

Sam is the commander of the lookout division. He has blond hair and brown eyes which both have an eye sight of 3.5. The lookout division works 24/7 in shifts, looking out for any invaders.

Celia jumped as she felt an unexpected bone crushing hug. She looked down and smiled at the petite blond who had her hair in two braids.

"Ohayo, Mao-chan!"

Mao smiled and gave her a questionable look.

"Ummm okay then can you make me ... Nine waffles, three servings of eggs, a bowl of fruit salad and some bacon." Celia asked as she smiled while tugging her down to a open seat as she went to the back into the kitchen to make Celia breakfast. The hazel eyed girl would have preferred meat but it was still too early.

Mao the girl who was cooking breakfast was a little eleven year old girl and despite her age she recently became the leader of the healing squad; right after her dead mother. Her powers let her heal wounds, remove bacteria from any living thing and she has a lot of knowledge on medical medicine. She was the daughter of one of the higher ups. Just like Hiro and Celia, her powers require blood and she also cannot talk.

"Seriously. How does a freakishly skinny girl like you easily eat a meal that could feed three people?" Zen said with amusement.

Celia shrugged. "I need my blood to fight and I got my eating habits from people that I used to live with" She answers while taking the mug of tea and fruits that Hiro got for her. He quietly sat beside her while sipping his own tea.

Zen raises his eyebrow. "And where did you live?"

"About seven years ago I lived in a peaceful island called Dawn Island in the East Blue." Celia replied with a small smile.

Zen nodded his head with the new information. "...And where did you live after?" He decides to push this subject a little further.

Celia stopped eating and looked down.  
>"...Why do you want to know?" She asked with a neutral tone while avoiding eye contact.<p>

"Come on Celia, why won't you or Hiro tell us anything about your of memory seven years ago-"

A burst of wind hit Zen as he slammed right into the wall few meters away.

Celia looks up and blinks and search around the room wondering where the mysterious 'breeze' came from, Yearning a sigh and shake from Sam, Panicking Mao and an expressionless Hiro who was happily drinking his tea.

"Ah, Celia I heard that you and Lena were going to the crystal lake later. Can I tag along too?" Hiro asks, ignoring the dangerously dark aurora surrounding Zen, who was now pointing a dagger at the wind user's throat.

"Hiro, what the fuck was that for?" Zen asked with an unnaturally calm voice.

"What are you talking about? Don't blame your idiocy on someone else." Hiro said with an eerie smile that screamed murder.

A vein in the red head snapped as he continuously starts to throw all kinds of weapons at Hiro which he reflects with ease by a flick of his wrist.

"Hey you idiots, no sparring in the house. Take it outside!" Sam grunted.

They do so by breaking the window as there exit... Again.

"..."

Celia let out her usual sigh. At least Zen dropped the subject. Oh Lena was going to be fuming when she sees the broken window... Come to think of it, where is she?

"Does anyone know where Lena is? I only saw her this morning."

"I haven't seen her since this morning too." Mao wrote on her white board that she carried around her neck.

Sam lifted his head from his book for a second and went straight back into it. "I haven't seen her at all today, was she even up?"

A cold chill ran past Celia's body making her shiver. She jolted up from her seat and so does Mao in alarm.

Sam looks over with concern. "…something wrong?"

"Maybe... I'll go check." Celia answers eerily. Mao seemed like she wanted to go too

.  
>The two girls went outside and saw that the two Idiots on the ground, panting.<p>

"Okay so who won?" Celia asks.

Hiro answers with a neutral voice.

"I did."

Zen grunts and stands up.

Hiro: 136  
>Zen: 129<p>

Celia made a mental note to tell the others since many people are placing bets on who wins.

"Okay, ummm have you two seen Lena?" Celia asks the two.

"Nope." Answered Zen while Hiro shaked his head.

"Isn't she at the strategist house?" Hiro asked.

Celia shrugged. "Probably... Let's go see how she's doing"

The four commanders started their way up the hill. Celia strolled next to the silent wind user.

"Thank you Hiro for... you know."Celia whispers.

"I just wanted to give that idiot a beating..."muttered Hiro while staring ahead.

Celia lets out a small smile. "Okay."

After that the four commanders said nothing while walking silently up hill. They didn't know why but they all started four commanders burst into the house and they all go in alarm at the smell of blood hanging in the air.

Mao rushes in without thinking twice as I follow her right behind, leaving the guys behind as they prepare their weapons.

The two girls run through the hallway as their mind was charged with worry.  
>The two young commanders burst into Lena's private room full of paper and documents.<p>

On the right side of the room laid Lena, covered in blood.

Mao dashes besides the unconscious strategist commander while Celia stands there in shock.  
>"H-Hiro! Zen! Please come!" Celia screams in horror.<p>

The stomping of the two commanders could be heard from few meters away as they both came crashing into the room.

"What is- HOLY SHIT LENA!" Zen screams at the top of his lungs as he moves towards her and Mao who was currently healing her wound.

Mao's hands were glowing green as they were press against Lena's heart.

Hiro was paralyzed for about a minute but quickly recovered as he got towards the Spirit user who had her eyes closed.

"Is she still here?" Hiro asked without taking his eyes off from Lena.

"Her soul hasn't left her body yet. She's alive but barely hanging on." Celia said with a neutral tone.

"Kuso! How the hell did this happen!" Zen cursed under his breath while ruffling his hair.

"... By the way she's injured; someone stabbed her from behind..." Hiro muttered just loud enough for the other three commanders to hear.

Everyone went silent.

"Who would do such a thing..." Celia whispered with a staggering voice.

All of the commanders were never hated on the island since they protect it. Not to mention we have the look out division on their job around the clock so if invaders were here we would be prepared.

Hiro's face showed no emotions "…something's coming..."

Celia and Zen looked up at the wind user.

Zen had a serious demeanor stuck to his face. "What the hell do you-"

As if right on cue, the first explosion was heard from outside.

* * *

><p><span>Just some little facts that might help.<span>

Nemurenai= can't sleep  
>Ohayou=Morning<br>Kuso=shit

The higher ups decides everything that happens in the island. There is five people in the higher ups and they are around 30~100 in age.

Celia and Hiro are outsiders of the island and they are allowed to stay because of someone they helped in the past which I'll reveal latter on.


End file.
